Twilight
by Eternity Code
Summary: Anzu Mazaki must find the sacred sword The Twilight....but will her friends back her up in the dangers ahead?Anzu/Malik Note:Anzu is a non friendship preacher!!FLAMES WELCOMED
1. Mother

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh....If I did IÕd be as rich as Kaiba.  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 1: Confrontation and Truth  
  
As the brunette sat in class she struggled within her mind.ÕWhy are you here?Õher   
  
blues eyes shined.ÕGO AWAY!Õ she cried.ÕNo.Anzu,you must face your true   
  
destiny.ÕThe figure in front of her stood tall.Her black hair and blue eyes shined.ÕThats   
  
not who I am...I am no longer one of you....ÕAnzu retorted.ÕAnzu,please,if you don't   
  
except who you truly are,you will die!Õthe woman begged.ÕBut what if the Pharaoh and   
  
his friends do not except who I truly am!ÕAnzu cried.ÕShhh.....,my daughter,they will   
  
except you.Do not worry...ÕAnzuÕs mother soothed her.ÓThank you mother.I will except   
  
myself and try to find the Twilight!ÕAnzu said proudly.ÕI am proud of you my   
  
daughter....ÕAnd she dissappeared.Once she did Anzu went through a complete   
  
transformation.Her once short,coffee colored hair became black and waist length.Her   
  
bright blue eyes became violet.Her outfit became a black leather shirt with slits all   
  
over. Her pants became a black leather skirt,with slits in it.She had no shoes....just   
  
leather strips that tied around each leg.  
  
She was ready to show her friends the real Anzu Mazaki....  
  
********************************************************************************** I hope you liked it........Its my first!!!!  
  
PLEASE R+R!!! :-) thank you!!!!!! 


	2. Damn! I cant think of a tittle!

Okay.I know I havent been updateing but.....U__UIm sorry......  
  
Marik-You are sad women....  
  
Oh shut up blondie....  
  
Marik-Humph....grr.....*growls*  
  
Yea!!!! *does peace sign* I won  
  
Marik-Grrr....Well the baka onna doesnt own yugioh (or Cahrmed).If she did Yami   
  
would wear a pink   
  
tutu*smirks*and Anzu would be friends with Ryou Bakura Malik and myself.  
  
On with the story..... P.S.I know its confusing when I use ( ) for talking..but if I use   
  
quotes they come out like this " So youll have to deal...Sorry...And / / is for thinking. ^___________________________^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was ready to show them the real Anzu Mazaki.............  
  
(Anzu.....AnZU....ANZU!!!!) Anzus eyes snapped open,and quick on reflexs she jumped   
  
up and threw a punch.She made contact with a body...Bakuras body. (Oof....)Bakura   
  
gasped as he held his stomach. Anzu heard the voice and looked down.(Bakura! Im   
  
so sorry!) the brunette gasped. Bakura growled,got up,and coughed.(WHAT THE   
  
HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!) Bakura bellowed. Anzu winced./I think Im deaf..../ Anzu   
  
thought. (Geez Bakura I said I was sorry.And you startled me...)she said slightly   
  
aggitated.(Whatever....But when and where did you learn to punch so hard...and so   
  
quickly?)Bakura asked slightly ammused.(Why....jeolus....)Anzu smirked. Bakura eyes   
  
narrowed.(No....I just didnt expect the friendship girl to know how to fight..) Anzus eyes   
  
twitched.(ill show you friendship girl...) Anzu said as she threw a punch a Bakura   
  
hitting him hard on the face.Unnfortunatly, Yugi Yami Jou Tristen Ryou Malik Marik Mai and Serenity just walked in the room they were in. They all gasped.(Anzu...) Yugisaid.   
  
Bakura was clutching his face.(Damn woman!!)He cursed. Anzu looked at the group.   
  
Everyone except Malik and Marik were like this (O__O or o.O) (So Anzu your gonna tell   
  
them about your secret?)Malik smirked.No one knew what he meant.(except Marik)   
  
Anzu looked in the direction of her lover.(No.-)she growled.Anzu was about to talk   
  
when a little jingle was heard.(CRAP!!!!!!)Anzu yelled. It startled everyone. Yugi and   
  
Ryou fell domn(@__@) and everyone was just shocked.(Malik..I now HAVE to tell   
  
them...but I gotta go to the Elders.So explain to them.)Anzu said as she walked over to   
  
Malik.(Fine...)Malik sighed. (Thank you....)Anzu said as she kissed him. When they   
  
broke apart, Anzu dissolved into small blue crystals,and dissapeared.Everyones eyes   
  
were buldging and their jaws ground level. Malik turned back to them.(Okay...Long   
  
ago...)  
  
*************************  
  
U__UIm sorry about the lack of update but my computer dicided to be difficult.Imm   
  
so(sniff)sorry(sniff)!  
  
^____^ Please R+R!!!!! I only got 4 reveiws for the first chapter.I need at least 6 more   
  
reveiws to continue!!! So please review!!! 


	3. History

o.O I am soooo sorry I havenÕt updated in like........a really long time!!!! ::bows:: Really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway ON WITH THE CONFUSING FICLETT!!!!!! *************************************************************  
  
Twilight Chap.3  
  
All you could see is white. No other color. Just a white palace full with people   
  
wearing white robes. All except one. Our favorite brunette, now with black hair, (I am   
  
sorry. In the last chap I was still calling her a brunette....V__V sorry for the confusion)   
  
was caught wearing a black silk robe. The lining of the robe was red and silver. It   
  
hung close to her form, showing all her curves. Anzu was trying to get to the throne of   
  
her leader, Kioman. He was the leader of all the Alkin people. He was old in age, but   
  
young in spirit. His wisdom was unmatched. And so were his magical skills. Anzu   
  
walked toward the old man and kneeled before him ÒAh..my dear Anzu, what has   
  
brung you to me?Ó Kioman asked. ÒKioman, my mother had contacted me and   
  
informed me of the new enemy. She said that I must find the Twilight, or alas our   
  
people are doomed.Ó The young girl sighed. Anzu looked up at Kioman, and in his   
  
eyes she saw happiness. ÒSo grandaughter, you finally except your race and people?Ó   
  
But the old man did not need an answer from Anzu. In her eyes he saw a fiery   
  
courage. ÒI will find the Twilight and I will save our people!Ó Anzu said, gathering more   
  
bravery from each word. ÒYes, but you will need who it is....Ó Kioman grunted. Anzu   
  
looked straight at him with determanation in her violet eyes. ÒTell me.Ó Kioman eyes   
  
sadened and he took her hand. What he told her, made all the courage and   
  
determanation flee from her eyes and soul. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒDamnit Malik! Tell us already!Ó Yami yelled. Everyone covered their ears. ÒYea, well if   
  
ya keep yellin like tat ten we will neva hear what phyco path numba one has ta say!!!Ó   
  
Jou shouted. Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Mai, Tristen, Yugi and Yami were waiting to hear   
  
the story. ÒOkay, you washed up Pharoah. Long ago the Gods of Twilight were   
  
competing over a legendary sword. The names of the gods were Celest, Ariato,   
  
Ramian, and Camen. Celest and Camen were siblings, and cousins to Ariato and   
  
Ramian. Even though they were all family, they all wanted the sword. It gave them   
  
power beyond pass. But all except one stayed civil about it. Camen wanted the sword   
  
more than anything, so he committed the greatest crime :Betrayel. First he seduced   
  
Ariato, and then killed her in bed. Ramian fell into depression, and ended his own life.   
  
For Camen it was two down, one to go.Ó Malik paused for breath. He looked at the   
  
other people occupying the room. The looked interested so he continued. ÒCelest was   
  
aware of Camen had done. She knew what he was plotting. So celest put a curse   
  
upon him and his heirs. -Each child born of Camen will die of thhe crime he has   
  
commited...For as long as an heir of Camen exists he will never have the Sacred   
  
Sword of Twilight.- And so it was. The night Camen killed Celest the curse became   
  
reality. And the night Camen spilled his sisters blood, he reached for the Sword,only   
  
to be sent into the depths of hell. Now Anzu is an heir of Camen, but also an heir of   
  
Celest. Anzu must find the Twilght, or her people are going to die. And for her to find it,   
  
she needs us to help her! This one quest will prove our loyalty to Anzu, just as she   
  
has proven to us many times.Ó Malik finished his speech and looked at his girlfriends   
  
friends. They looked a bit shook up, but hey, who wouldnt? ÒWell are you going to   
  
help?Ó Marik spoke up. Each of the dazed ones stood and knodded. Even Bakura.   
  
ÒYea.Lets help Anzu out!Ó   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anzu looked away from her leader and grandfather. ÒAnzu I am very sorry...Ó Kioman said. But Anzu wasnt listening. *Why Kikoa?! We were best friends! And he joined my   
  
father!!!!!!.......Why.....WhY.....WHY!!!!!!!!* ÒI must go Kioman, thank you for your   
  
information. Anzu bowed to her grandfather. She stood up and turned to leave. Anzu   
  
let her body dissolve into blue crystals and she was gone. When she landed, it wasnt   
  
in the place she intended......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kay I finished!!!!!! It might be short but .....i like short....so sorry!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
